


Mindscapes: a TED talk*

by featherfallunderscore



Series: Cloudwalker [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreamscapes, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfallunderscore/pseuds/featherfallunderscore
Summary: A therapist talks a little bit about their supernatural abilities and their uses for them.*Not actually a TED talk.
Series: Cloudwalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341070





	Mindscapes: a TED talk*

The mind is a powerful thing, something we have tried and worked hard to understand back on Earth. Even in their fiction, the topic of the mind is a prevalent theme. Mind reading, mind-based powers, mind exploration, et cetera. In here, the Wandering Wastes, our reality is somewhat more in line with their fiction.

I actually use magic in my therapy techniques. Specifically, I bring the client along for a trip to their mindscape. To the untrained senses, it just looks like we’re meditating. Yeah, I get why that could probably work. But that’s not the full story of what I’m doing.

As far as I’ve experienced, mindscapes are pretty much world-sized representations of their owners. Their hopes, their dreams, their ideas, their fears, their quirks, the list goes on. They’re probably each as expansive as this world. As far as I know, something happening in a mindscape could have as much of an effect as something happening to its owner in reality. To show you an example of some of these concepts, I am going to talk about a few of my clients.

More specifically, I am going to talk about the mindscapes of a few of my clients.

In one of these mindscapes, I entered a practically endless library, perfectly organized, staffed with many small creatures. The mindscape’s owner moved in an unusual way. I tried to follow them, but some of the creatures glanced at me, menacingly. I then noticed a bit of a rhythm, a pattern in the owner’s movements. I copied it as precisely as I could, and the creatures paid me no mind after that.

In another, there was nothing but shards of glass, scattered all across the flat, nondescript landscape. The shards glowed brightly and randomly, and the owner followed the lights. I took a closer look at the lights to see why, and then I began to saw ideas and memories within those flashes and bursts.

In yet another, I was taken to a town, populated by a ton of people. Mindscape people, but still accurate to what people are in, you know, reality. They each seemed to have arrived from different places, maybe even different times. And they all had their own stories to tell. I loved that place, and I think its owner did too.

In conclusion, mindscape hopping is an amazing thing. Anyone can do it, although it takes quite a bit of experience and equipment.

And I definitely recommend it. In my opinion, it’s a mind-blowing experience. Hopefully not literally though.


End file.
